


Roles We Play

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Genre Savvy, Regency, meta fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: As they've lived so many different lives, experienced so many eras...





	Roles We Play

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered this one I posted long time ago on meryton.com  
> Let me know how you liked it :)  
> (comments are cookies for soul)

He woke up and studied his surroundings in anxiety.  
_'No electronics. No power sockets. No gas lamps.'_  
His eyes moved to the small writing table, then to the washing stand.  
_'Oh. No water pipes, either. Also, probably, no indoor plumbing.'_  
He dared a look under the bed.  
_'Indeed.'_  
A short time later he felt his turn coming, as the valet entered his room and started preparing the clothes for the day. Apparently, he was to go riding, as he found out from well-sounding dialogue. Well, that was not so bad, except if he was to be a poor rider, but this rarely, if ever, happened.  
Just a few minutes after he left downstairs, it was someone else's turn and he had to perform on his own, without the main thread support. Well, these were his times, so he could hold up a conversation pretty well, even if he had only a vague idea of the previous day's events. Apparently it was the day after the assembly dance, so he fortunately missed the worst part. Hopefully.  
The focus was now on her, so she had to be awake, if probably a bit disoriented - it almost always happened on the first day.  
He yawned as he made his way to the stables, which, basing on his knowledge of the original manor, he found almost without errors. Splendid, to quote this insufferable pompous little... Oh, well. If the place was familiar enough, also the events should be so. Apparently, they did not deviate from the basics at the beginning.  
  
It took him two days to meet her finally in the town. It was their common turn, so they went through the dialogue and appropriate behaviour, all the time counting on a minute slip of focus...  
  
_'You look positively blossoming, my dear'_ he dared to send and looked with contentment as her eyes shone with happiness.  
_'Thank you, love'_ she smiled to someone she was talking to. _'I never liked these dresses, but unfortunately, this one is in time.'_  
_'I'd say you look mightily pretty with this décolletage line'_ He made use of his well-known habit of withdrawing from company and leaned on a shop wall.  
_'Stop it. You know you shouldn't talk like this. We may influence the dialogue if we press our own feelings too hard on them.'_  
'Unfortunately' he greeted an elderly lady by tipping his hat slightly. _'I'll see you 'round, darling. Just let me know as soon as you know the villain du jour or Wickham approaches you. The least I can do is to help you isolate yourself from it.'_  
'But you know that the action usually becomes a bit stiff when you do this' she looked in a shop window and checked her reflection. _'It seems this one is a bit, just a bit, self-centered. I hope she grows out of this phase soon.'_  
  
Suddenly they both felt the focus moving away.  
  
"Will?" she looked around tentatively.  
"Finally!" he growled and pulled her around the corner, out of everyone's sight.  
"Love you" she managed to sigh before he attacked her lips.  
"Love you too. Where is the focus?"  
"Apparently with Charlie and Janey" she caressed his cheek.  
"And what are they doing?" he groaned into her ear.  
"They are... mm... Oh, they *are* being naughty, very naughty."  
"Like us?"  
"Oh, no. Regency-style."  
"Poor kids..."  
"Yeah. Charles is breaking world record in petticoat-fumbling."  
"Mm, I'd gladly fumble in some petticoats right now" he growled against her neck. "Do you know what happened at the assembly?"  
"Nothing unusual, or at least nothing I've heard about, although there are some newcomers apart from you."  
"We'll meet them soon" he kissed her again, both hands pleasantly engaged in rubbing her delightful bottom.  
"Oh, Will, I hope this one is quick, or at least a forced marriage. I've been waiting for far too long!"  
"Long is a word I'm going to apply..."  
  
Suddenly they both felt focus coming back, so they straightened themselves and parted, each walking their way with a pronounced scowl.  
  
Late at night, after a ridiculous argument between her youngest sisters, calming down Jane's nerves about having been almost caught kissing with Mr Bingley (who, for a change, had been in the neighbourhood for the last few months already) and conducting much more informative conversation with her in their thoughts, Lizzy could finally fall back on her pillows and let the stress of the day go - as much as she could help it with her own fingers and under heavy covers.


End file.
